Lokar the Terrible
Lokar was a mysterious evil intergalactic wizard, native to the Talos Dimension which he dominated, that temporarily aided Rita Repulsa in her battles against the Power Rangers. While appearing as a floating, demon-like, ethereal, blue head as he manifested on Earth, Lokar did infact possess a humanoid body which was seen as he sat on his throne in his home dimension. Biography The powerful Lokar changed Mutitus to his more powerful form and assisted in sending the Rangers to the Island of Illusions. After destroying Mutitus, the Rangers attacked Lokar with the Ultrazord, but he managed to escape. Lokar is seen teleporting away just after the blast hits and Jason says "we'll get him next time". Lokar is later summoned again when Goldar goes into battle with his extremely powerful War Zord, Cyclopsis ("Doomsday, Parts 1 & 2"). Lokar, heavily scarred from the Ultrazord attack, recreates the War Zord when it falls to the Power Rangers' attack and then aids Cyclopsis in its next two battles against the Rangers, but disappears forever when Cyclopsis is destroyed by the Ultrazord. Though he is not seen destroyed, Lokar does not make another appearance in the series after he and Cyclopsis are on the receiving end of a blast from the Ultrazord (his Japanese counterpart, Great Satan was killed during that battle; the shot of him exploding was cut likely for simultaneously being somewhat disturbing and cheap-looking (as the shot was clearly of a foam rubber head being blown up). It was not revealed whether or not he was part of the United Alliance of Evil or if he participated in their invasion of the universe "Countdown to Destruction", leaving his ultimate fate unknown. Lokar is rumored to appear in the unaltered "Bloom of Doom" footage. After the monster grew, Lokar transformed her into a petal-less monster dubbed "Debloom" by fans. But recently found unused Zyu2 footage revealed that was not the case. Soul of the Dragon Within his domain in the Talos Dimension, Lokar received Scorpina, who had been banished by Rita Repulsa. As recalled by Scorpina, years passed as she attempted to bargain with Lokar, but she had nothing to offer. This changed, however, when Zordon's Energy Wave wiped out the United Alliance of Evil , purifying the souls of Rita, Lord Zedd and Finster, among others, and eliminating most of Lokar's allies in the galaxy while he and Scorpina survived, still residing in the Talos Dimension. Behind the scenes Portrayal *Lokar was played by Masahiko Urano via stock footage from his role as Great Satan in Zyuranger. That effect was achieved by covering Urano in make up, having him perform the facial features, cutting out his body in post production, and then making it look more natural with effects. His voice was dubbed by late Robert Axelrod, who had been voicing Finster throughout the season and would become better known for voicing Lord Zedd starting in the second season of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. **As a result, his voice sounds almost exactly like Lord Zedd although his isn't as deep and is slightly gruffer. Hexagon Lokar was among the unresolved villains from previous seasons that Amit Bhaumik hoped to provide some resolution to in Hexagon, the original plan for the season after Wild Force. See Also Category:PR Villains Category:Mighty Morphin Category:Evil Space Aliens Category:PR Monsters Category:Naturally Giant Monsters